Separation Anxiety
by luvmesomejasper
Summary: Bella's been alone in the house for three weeks. Her husband, Jasper has been on a long assignment for work. For a homecoming party, Bella invites their good friends, Peter and Charlotte over. What happens when Jasper calls to say he'll be late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I like to pretend Jasper is mine, he's not! Sniffs. **

**Summary: Bella's been alone in the house for three weeks. Her husband, Jasper, has been on a long assignment for work. For a homecoming party, Bella invites their good friends Peter and Charlotte over. What happens when Jasper calls to say he'll be late? This will be a B/P/CH with eventual B/J. This will be a lemony short tale! AH**

**First lemon, people! Go easy on me. Let me know what you think!**

**Quick age list as I will not mention ages in the story: Jasper and Peter: 34; Bella: 30; Charlotte: 32.**

_**Separation Anxiety**_

"God Bella, I want you so badly," my beautiful husband tells me.

"Oh yeah, Jazz, show me, baby. Show me how much you want me." He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him instinctively. I hold on as tight as I can as he slams me against the wall. I can't help but moan when he leans in and bites my neck. I swear I hear him growling at me. He knows I love it when he gets all animalistic on me.

"You want me to show you, baby?" he breathes into my neck. Before I can answer, he sticks two fingers into my already dripping wet pussy. He's thrusting his fingers in me with so much force I'll probably be bruised in the morning, but by God, it feels so good!

"Oh, oohhh uugghh," is all I can say.

"You like it rough don't you, my little dirty girl?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes what, Bella?"

"Yes I... uuhh... like it, mmm... rough," I half yell, half moan. He stops all of a sudden and I let out a frustrated sigh before I realize he only stopped to unzip his pants. I can't help but think that I'm not the only dirty one around here. Oh God, I want this so bad. I've missed my husband so much. He's been gone too long. We didn't even bother trying to take each other's clothes off before we attacked each other. Luckily, I decided to wear a skirt with nothing underneath (pants would have been a bitch to take off right about now). Our need for one another was too great.

Without any warning, Jasper thrusts his huge cock into me all at once. "Jasppeerrrr." I can't help but scream out his name.

"Yes, Bella? Do you feel how much I love you?" He thrusts into me hard. I can feel my man everywhere. "Can't you feel how much I missed you?" He punctuates his words with thrusts.

I'm so far gone at this point I can't even think straight. The only word that comes out of my mouth is "fuck."

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you all right, my dirty little girl. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk afterwards." Impossibly, he starts slamming into me harder. It's like he's trying to push me through the wall. I'm almost sure there will be an indent, in the shape of my body, in the wall in the morning.

There is a sudden knocking on the door. Who the fuck is that? Dammit, I'm so close. It could be the Pope and I still would refuse to answer the door. We both ignore it. "Yes, Jasper, uuhh, yeah baby keep going" I start to feel the familiar coil tighten in my stomach.

The knocking continues.

"Shit." Slightly panting, I sit up in my chair, looking around confused for a minute. Damn it, I must have fallen asleep. Holy shit, that was a great dream. The best one so far! In the three weeks that Jasper has been gone, I have found myself daydreaming more and more. I'm pretty sure it has to do with the lack of mind-blowing, life-altering sex that I usually happen to have with my husband. Well, that's part of it, anyway.

Truth be told, I just miss him. I miss his smile, his touch, his smell, his laugh, his tongue... Whoa, girl, stop that train of thought right there. Geez, horny much? I feel like a sex fiend. I mean, it's only been three weeks. Oh, who am I kidding. It's been three freaking WEEKS!

Another knock at the door reminds me I probably should get my ass up and let them in. It must be Peter and Charlotte. Hmm, it's... oh hell, where's the damn clock? I must have knocked it over in my sleep. Picking it up off the floor, I see that it's only 3:00 p.m. They're early. Fucking Peter. Somehow, he always seems to show up at the most inopportune times. It's like he gets a sixth sense for when something amazing is going to happen (i.e., a desperately needed orgasm). Of course, he chooses to show up and disrupt said event. It gets annoying after awhile. I don't know how Charlotte can stand him sometimes. But you just have to love Peter - he's weird like that. I'm glad that they're here though. They can distract me until Jasper gets home.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I yell at the door.

"Well, fuck, Red... no need to hurry up. We've only been out here for five fucking minutes and it's not that freezing in November. In Chicago. Take your sweet ass time." Fucker! Sarcastic - but funny - bastard.

"Bite me, Pan," I quip. When I open the door I'm greeted by the gorgeous smiles of my two most favorite people in the world besides Jasper. Man, I missed them. Charlotte is so beautiful, I swear she still glows even though she hasn't been pregnant for almost two years now. You would never be able to tell that she had once gained seventy pounds with her pregnancy. It still amazes me that she got her body back so quickly after giving birth to Emily. _Lucky bitch_.

Peter, of course, has a shit-eating grin on his face. I know he's missed us. Peter and I, despite our bickering, really are best buds. Hell, he's known Jasper for almost his whole life. They grew up in Texas together. It looks like Peter can't wait until Jasper gets home. They're each other's partners in crime. Jasper is going to be so freaking happy that I convinced these two to come over to welcome him home.

"Well, if it isn't Peter Pan himself. I almost didn't recognize you without your green shirt and loincloth."

He smirks at me. He loves my nickname for him. He is literally the boy who never grew up. It's what makes him a great dad. "Oh, Red, I've missed you, too. As for my attire, well, it was a little too cold to wear my usual. That's why I told Charlotte to keep an extra loincloth in her purse for me at all times."

"Hahaha... Come here, you bastard, and give me a hug." Of course, he doesn't actually hug me. Instead, he picks me up and twirls me around a few times. "Stop! Let me down," I squeal. His hands and coat are freezing on my skin. Hmm, maybe they were waiting outside for awhile. Whoops.

Charlotte stands there laughing but finally takes pity on me. "For fuck's sake, Peter, put the poor girl down before she pukes on you like last time." Peter abruptly stops and sets me down gently, with a scared look on his face. Char and I both laugh... In my defense, it only happened one time and I had just finished eating when Peter got the bright idea to spin me in midair. It was not a pretty sight. Jasper and Charlotte laughed for days about that. It took a bit longer for me to find it as funny. Puking your guts out after eating a spaghetti-with-meatballs dinner is not something I want to go through again for a long, long time. The look on Peter's face was priceless.

I grin widely and grab Charlotte for a big hug. After kissing her cheek gently, I usher her inside. "Hey Char. It's been too long, babe."

"We've missed you so much, Bella." She hugs me again. I take their coats so I can hang them up in the hall closet.

"I'm so glad you guys could come over to welcome Jazz home. We haven't seen you in forever, plus I know Jazz will be stoked to see you two." Ever since Char and Peter had Emily, their social life has slowed down a lot. Char had a hard time leaving Emily alone for the first year because she was so colicky. Now that she's almost two, it's been easier for Char to leave Leelee (if you haven't noticed, we really like nicknames) with a babysitter when she's not working. But being a working mom comes with its disadvantages.

"Of course we'd be here, Red. So when does our man get home? And more importantly, where's the beer?" Gotta love Peter.

"Six o'clock. And the beer is in the fridge. Just make sure you leave some for when Jazz gets home. Help yourself, 'cause I'm going to steal your wife for a minute. We'll be upstairs. Do something manly like watch TV or something," I say with a big smile on my face. "Come on, Char, I require your services."

"Hey, that offends me you know. Just because watching TV happens to be one of my favorite pastimes does not mean you get to demean the male species in general. What would your dear husband think?" Peter mock gasps at me. Fucker just had to come up with a comeback.

"Sure thing, Pan. I'll try to remember your thoughts on demeaning the opposite sex the next time you and Jazz tell us woman to just go buy something 'pretty' when you want to get rid of us for awhile!" I retort, which finally gets Peter to shut up. Char laughs hard at this. I snort a little while pushing Char out of the living room towards my bedroom.

"My, my, I have really missed you, Bella. It's always amusing to watch you put Peter in his place. Helps bring him down a notch. Watching your brilliantly sarcastic mind work is priceless." That does it - now we were both in giggles.

"You know my brilliant, sarcastic mind only lasts as long as Jasper is not here. That man turns my brain to mush. You would think after nine years of marriage, some of his dazzling effect would die down a little bit. But nope, I still find myself wanting to attack him every time I see him." Char chuckles at my admission.

"You do realize that I'm the same way with Peter, right? I swear sometimes he hypnotizes me with his cock. That's how I ended up pregnant with Leelee. 'Don't worry babe,' he says. 'It's not like you're going to get pregnant.' Dumbass!" She laughs. I have to admit it's pretty damn funny. Charlotte freaked out when she found out she was pregnant. I swear I thought she was going to murder Peter in his sleep during her first trimester. It's not that she didn't want kids, she just didn't want them right then. After her first ultrasound, all was forgotten and she gushed about how happy she was to be a mom, and "what a miracle it was." Those were fun times.

Arriving in my room, Char sits on my bed while I go in the closet to get my clothes for the evening. I knew I looked a hot mess after my little afternoon nap. At least I already had my clothes picked out. I didn't want to get too dressed up because, let's be honest, it would all be coming off later anyway. I decided to go with a red halter top with a black skirt. The skirt had an asymmetrical shape to it, so I could look both modest and slutty at the same time. The longest part of the skirt was knee length, the shortest about mid thigh.

"Hey, hun, can you pass me that bag on my nightstand?" I ask while I try to brush my hair out a little.

"Sure thing. This one here?" she asks.

I nod my head. "That's the one."

"Wow, Bella. This set is so fucking cute. Peter would fucking die if he knew I was seeing this and he wasn't."

I giggled a little. "I wasn't too sure if I should buy that or not. I was going to go with no panties, but then I remembered how much Jasper likes to rip them off me. I figured I'd give him a little treat."

"Jasper has always liked it a little rough hasn't he? I hope you bought two pairs. It would be a shame to not wear these babies again."

"In the dresser already." I knew I would want to wear this black lace panty/bra set again. I was secretly hoping they would only be ripped off once more by my dear husband. It was so hot when he did that.

"Speaking of Jasper, how the hell have you been able to stay sane this whole time? How long has he been in Africa? South America? Where the hell has he been for the past three weeks? I can never keep up."

"Africa this time. He's in Namibia helping the local villagers who work in the game preserves build decent housing for themselves. It just amazes me the types of housing they were living in. No running water. No anything. Really not much more than huts. When Jasper heard about the opportunity to help, you know he jumped on it. I've seen his plans and they really were quite brilliant. Very efficient, yet simple. I can't wait for him to develop the pictures he took. You know how he is; he refuses to use a digital camera out in the field. I think I rubbed off on him in that respect. As for going insane, you have no idea, Char. He's never been gone for three weeks straight. I miss him so much. I miss the sex so much. God, I've been daydreaming about him while I'm at work. It's quite pitiful actually. Mike actually found me drooling at my desk the other day."

Char laughs. **"**I bet Newton loved that. He's such a perv."

"Yup, that was freaking embarrassing. With all this pent up sexual tension, I'm not holding myself responsible for how I'm going to act when he walks through that door." I smile at that thought, realizing how close it is until he'll be home in my arms.

Char gets up and grabs my hand, pulling me with her to the bed. She gently starts to run her fingers through my hair. I close my eyes at the sensation. "Aw, my poor Bella. You should have called and at least told one of us. You know we would have helped relieve some of your tension."

That is why I love this woman. This is why I called her and Peter here today. They both love Jasper and I so much they are willing to do anything for us. They both know how to make me feel special and loved. They always make me feel better. They fit Jasper and I so perfectly. Sometimes I wonder why we never moved in together. We both have big homes with more than enough space. Hmm, I'll have to ask Jasper about that one.

I lean in and give Char a chaste kiss on the lips and say, "I know, hun. But I didn't want to bother you guys with my ridiculous needs." Of course, she tries to argue with me but I cut her off. "Besides, Jasper will be home in like, two and a half hours so I'll be good." She gives me a cheeky grin, smacks my ass and tells me to get dressed so I can look good for my man.

Twenty minutes later, I think I have done a pretty good job. We go downstairs to see what Peter has gotten himself into. I shouldn't be too shocked to see that he had made us margaritas. To say I am thankful is an understatement. All the waiting, excitement, and anticipation are killing me.

"Pan, you sure know the way to my heart. How do you do that? It's like you anticipate what I need before I even think to ask for it," I exclaim.

"It's a gift. I'm just cool like that, Bella. You know you love me for it. Besides, how could I not make our favorite drinks. I'm just as excited as you are about our boy coming home. Liquid courage just helps pass the time. By the way, you look amazing." Another thing that Peter is good at is that he always finds a way to make me blush. Hence the nickname "Red."

"Thanks, Peter. Come on, let's go in the living room. Bring the pitcher," I say after kissing his cheek.

"You're very welcome, Bella," he says very graciously. "You two gorgeous women go ahead and let me salt these glasses and I'll be right there."

Char and I make ourselves comfortable on the couch. I love my couch. It's a huge sectional with chaise lounge on one side. It's a beautiful chocolate brown with big deep cushions. Oh so many memories are associated with this baby. I remember when Jasper took me to buy it. We had just bought our current home and had been married for a few years already. I immediately fell in love with this couch. It was so comfy - much better than the expensive leather couch Jasper wanted.

He had resisted at first. He told me we didn't need a big couch. _"Bella, come on why do we need a seven-seat sectional for just the two of us?" _Okay, so he actually said, _"__Why the hell do we need a big ass couch for just us?" _I quickly reminded him of how much extended family we have. And I might have said something about all the different ways we could have sex on said couch. Obviously, I got my way. As soon as I promised him sex, he was sold. Men. Promise them sex and you tend to get whatever you want.

When Peter comes back in, he hands us our drinks and we start to catch up. They tell me how Leelee is doing, all the new words she has been saying. I promise them I'll be out to see them soon. Char begs me to come check out the new design of her store. Charlotte has an amazing little designer clothing boutique. She was lucky to get some prime real estate space in the Milwaukee/ North Avenue Wicker park area of Chicago. She has to commute from the suburbs, but it's worth it. The store does pretty well, so when she had to take time off to have Leelee, it wasn't a problem. She made the brilliant decision to include designer kids' clothes after she had Leelee. The store has doubled their business since.

Peter tells me how busy it's been at his job. He works for Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms and has been there for four years now. He was a cop for eight years before he moved on to ATF. Jasper and Peter trained together at the Police Academy, but Jasper injured his knee pretty badly and couldn't continue. I think a part of Jasper is still a little jealous of Peter because Jasper always wanted to be a cop. The first time my dad met Jasper, I swear he swooned after Jazz told him about his, "life changing injury." He did this weird sighing thing as if he was seeing an angel in front of him. Jasper was his dream-come-true for a son-in-law.

Thankfully, Jasper found his true calling in architecture and construction. He has helped build many people's first homes at half the normal cost, usually using his significant trust fund to do it. He's traveled the world working with such companies as Habitat. He finally decided to fund his own organization. It gives him freedom to work where he wants and when he wants. It helps because he usually can work around my schedule to give us more time together.

I tell them all about the projects I am working on for National Geographic. People had always told me that I had a unique way of seeing things, so I guess I was a natural for photography. It's my passion. I love showing people how I see the world. I open their eyes as to the true nature of things. My favorites are usually environmental pieces. You know, the whole discovering how things could be if only we truly put forth effort to conserve our natural resources and eliminate pollution. I believe in the work, which makes it very easy to love my job. I, too, travel a lot. I get to go places not many ever see in person. Jasper and I make it work. A lot of the time, he will come with me or vice versa. We have never, in our ten-year relationship, been away from each other for more than a week. That's why these three weeks have been so taxing for me.

Before I know it, it's almost 4:30. I'm a little buzzed, and I can tell by the way Peter is talking that he is, too. Fuck, I can't wait until Jasper gets here. He had a layover in New York that was supposed to leave about forty-five minutes ago. "Soon. He gets here soon, Bella," I tell myself.

I notice Char leaning on me a bit longer than was entirely necessary after one of Peter's hilarious tales about his and Jasper's childhood. What is she doing? Not that I mind though, I love the way she smells. Like baby's milk. She has been casually moving her hand ever closer towards my inner thigh. Damn her, the little tease. Okay, now she officially has her hand underneath my skirt. She knows how horny I am. Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have had that last margarita. Drunken Bella is a horny Bella. In this case, a very, very horny Bella. Normally I wouldn't hesitate, but today I wanted to wait for Jazz.

Peter has obviously noticed because he starts groaning. "Uuggh, Char baby. As much as I love to see you with your hand up Red's skirt, don't you think we should wait till Jasper gets home?"

"Oh, I know we're waiting for Jasper. I just missed Bella so much I can't help but touch her. Trust me, if you knew what she has on underneath here, you would be touching her, too," she states while giving me a wink and Peter a smirk. Peter groans again and feigns a hurt expression. I have to admit that I love that I have this affect on them.

Before Peter has a chance to say anything, the phone rings. I stand up, taking Char's small hand in my own, and kiss it before running to the phone. I wonder who it is? Maybe Jasper is calling from the plane.

Smiling at the thought of hearing his voice, I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella," he says, sounding defeated. At least, I think that's what he sounds like. I can barely hear him.

"Jasper, baby is that you? It's so hard to hear you." Why is the plane so loud? What the hell is going on?

"Baby, hold on a minute.... Okay, can you hear me better now?" The background noise seems to have faded to a quiet murmur in the background. Maybe he went into the bathroom or something.

"Yes. Jasper, what the hell? Where are you? What's going on?" He starts laughing. The bastard is actually laughing. I'm worried and he's laughing? "Jasper Whitlock-Cullen, you answer me right now."

"Sorry." He chuckles again. Grrr. "I'm sorry, babe. You know I love it when you're angry."

"Jasper!" I say, exasperated

He sighs into the phone. "My flight was delayed, Bella." Shit. "I've been here for two hours now, trying to find some type of information about the next available flight. Apparently, there is an ice storm moving its way through Ohio. They said that some flights might be able to leave within the next three hours or so, maybe sooner. The storm looks like it's headed to Canada, which would be good. You have no idea how much it sucks to know I am so close to you but I can't fucking touch you. Fuck. Why today of all days?"

I can't even speak. I know I am crying but I can't feel anything. I'm more frustrated than anything. Fuck is right. Oh, my poor Jasper is stuck alone in a crappy airport all by himself. After the ten-hour plane ride he had from Africa, I'm pretty sure he's not in the best mood at this point, and all I can think about is getting laid. Way to be compassionate, Bells. Shit, I should probably try to calm him down. Think optimistic, Bella.

"I know, baby. I know. Believe me, I wanna touch you, too. Hey, it's gonna be all right. You can catch a flight in three hours and then you'll be on your way home to me. So, you could be here by 10pm or so, right? That's not awful. It could be worse, right? It's not like you're going to be stuck there for days." I let out a little strangled laugh. Wow, I'm really not that good at keeping my emotions out of my voice. "We've waited this long, right? A few more hours won't kill us."

"That's just it, babe. Who knows how long this shit is going to last. If that storm doesn't go up into Canada... Well, I don't want to think about that right now." Oh please, oh please, let that damn storm go up into Canada. Fuck. I let another sob come out. Dammit. I hope he didn't hear that. "Bella, I know you're crying. I can hear you trying to hold it in." Well, shit. "Please don't cry, baby. This is killing me, you know. Why don't you call someone to come over and wait with you? Keep you company so you're not alone?"

I should let him know about Pan and Char being here. He'll love it and he will at least know I'm not alone. Fuck, so much for Peter and Charlotte's visit being a surprise.

"Actually baby, Peter and Charlotte are already here. Surprise!" Someone taps my shoulder. I look around and it's Peter. He just nods at me and starts rubbing my back.

"Holy shit, I can't believe you got them to come out of their cave just to welcome me home. Thank you, baby. I can't fucking wait to get home. God, I love you and I swear I'm going to do wicked things to your body when I get there. Bella, I promise I will be with you soon. Okay, baby? I will call you later if I can. I'm gonna try my damnedest to get on that flight in three hours. Even if I have to bribe the poor ticket agent or something. I don't want you to worry Bella, okay. Things will work out, I just know it. Soon I'll have you bent over the kitchen table having my way with you". His voice had taken on a noticeable husky tone. I shivered and moaned out loud imaging all the things he could do to my body. Man, have I missed his sexy voice. "I should probably stop talking like that. It's probably not wise to be sporting a hard on in the middle of this fucking airport, especially with little children running around."

I laugh. Poor thing. "What have I told you about scaring little children, Jasper?"

"To only do it on Tuesdays," he replies in a hilariously serious tone, which of course makes me laugh harder.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better, ya know that?"

"I try my best, baby. Feel better now?" he asks me sincerely.

"After hearing your voice, yes, yes, I do. God, I can't wait until you get home. I'm gonna let you do anything you want to my body tonight. And I do mean anything, Jasper."

He groans into the phone. "You're killing me here, Bella. Look, sweetheart, I have to get going. I want to make sure I don't miss any information they might have about possible flights. Okay, my naughty girl, why don't you go rinse your face with some cold water and let me speak to Peter?" I nudge Peter with my elbow and mouth, "He wants to talk with you." Peter nods his head in affirmation.

"Okay. Jasper, I love you."

"I love you too, baby. I'll see you really soon. I promise."

I hand the phone off to Peter and head to the bathroom. I feel relatively calmer now. It's gonna suck having to wait another five hours, but after waiting for three weeks, five hours is really not that bad. After I rinse my face, I head back into the living room. I need another drink, that's for sure.

Charlotte asks what happened. I tell her about the flight and the weather. We turn the TV on to the weather channel. We quickly find out that this storm is huge. If it stays on its current path, it could be a lot longer until Jasper would be able to get out of New York. Luckily, it did look like it would be heading northeast toward Canada.

Peter comes sauntering into the room carrying another pitcher of margaritas, with a slight grin on his face. Hmm, wonder what they talked about?

He walks over and sits down next to me. He sets the pitcher in front of us on the table and pulls me into his lap. "Hey, Red, you okay?"

"I'm okay, Pan. Really. I just hope and pray this storm goes into fucking Canada." I can't help but sound a little angry at the end there.

"Don't you worry, little lady. I'd say the Jazz-man is so fucking horny right now that he would pay to charter a jet to fly around the storm to get to you and your tight little pussy," he says. Key blush.

I smack him hard. "Fucker. You are so not allowed to see my panties later," I say, trying to keep a straight face. Try as I might, I start grinning like a fool anyways.

"Oh really? I beg to differ." He dumps me off his lap onto the floor, jumps on top of me, and starts tickling the crap out of me.

"Stop," I laugh. I look to Charlotte for help, but she is laughing hysterically at my predicament. I am so going to get her back later.

"I think not. Now what is it you said? Ah yes, I believe you said I wouldn't get to see your panties tonight." He gives me a mischievous smirk as he releases one hand and reaches down to my skirt, lifting it up.

"Argh, Pan. Hahaha. Stop. Damn you strong men." I would try to struggle but I know it's useless. Besides, I think I am enjoying this far too much.

"Oh, look what we have here." My skirt is now all the way up and boy, can I see the lust in his eyes. "My, my, Red. Black lace? Very, very nice. Charlotte was right. If I had seen these earlier, I would never have been able to keep my hands off of you." Out of nowhere, Charlotte flies at Peter, knocking him off me and onto the ground.

"Victory is mine!" she screams. She's straddling Peter and has his arms pinned down. I sit up and notice that her ass is sticking out just a little, and I give it a hard smack. _Thwack!_

"Payback is a bitch isn't it, Char?" We all start to laugh hysterically. There is a reason they are my favorite people.

We spend the next two hours watching a movie while drinking our margaritas. It is a pain in the ass to watch movies with Peter. He has to ruin everything by talking through the whole thing, pointing out all the times they make a mistake or when things are overdone.

"Fuck, Pan, how can this beautiful woman stand you? Must you talk through every movie? Is it necessary?" I ask, exasperated.

"Hear, hear," Char chimes in.

"It's not my fault that the movie association has allowed film making to become a travesty in the last two decades. I feel it my duty as an avid movie-goer to critique the films that I watch." He sits back and puts his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, okay, Peter. Movies are horrific but shows like _America's Got Talent_, which you watch religiously, are top notch, right? Horse shit if you ask me. If you want to know my opinion, Bella, he just likes to complain. It gets him attention. Gee, I know someone else who does that too. Our one-and-a-half year old daughter." Charlotte's on a role. I have to laugh hard.

"_America's Got Talent_, Peter? Really?" I choke out.

Peter just rambles on about "No respect" and "I don't act like a child." It's funny shit.

When we calm down a bit, Charlotte has a pensive look about her. She looks at me and says, "Hey Bella, you know I don't think I ever heard the story how you and Jasper met. Why don't I know this?"

"Oh shit, that's right! You don't know. Funniest story ever, babe." Peter laughs and I smack him but laugh as well.

"Yeah, Char," I say in between giggles "Jasper will never live that moment down. He usually makes me swear to not tell anyone." Oh, I remember that day ten years ago fairly well. It was the day that fate helped me find my soul mate.

"Oh man, now you have to tell me. Was it as good as when Peter and I met?" Char asks. Hahaha, it's kinda funny because in both instances one of us ended up in the hospital. Char and Peter met at a bar about seven years ago. Char broke Peter's nose after he told her she wasn't pretty enough for him. She took him to the hospital afterward. They've been together ever since.

"Okay, okay, so you know I had dated Edward, Jasper's cousin, right?" She nods her head "yes" so I continue. "Well, by our fourth date, we both knew we weren't right for each other romantically. We decided to be friends. We were both on break at school for a few weeks, and one day he started some bullshit argument about classical versus modern classical music. He decided to play his piano for me to prove his point, only his piano was at his parents' house. He knew his parents were on vacation, so we would have the house to ourselves.

"I finally agreed to go after a lot of convincing and begging on his part. So, we drove all the fuck the way out there, which is like two hours away. When we get there, he has the audacity to tell me he left the damn key at his house. I was so fucking pissed. He just dragged me out to the middle of nowhere. We were in fucking cornfields, Char.

"Anyway, he said his parents had one of those rocks you can put a spare key in, only his dumb ass couldn't remember which fucking rock. I was officially tired and hungry and pissed as hell when I suggested I break in. He freaked at first. 'What the hell, Isabella, you want to break into my parents' house? I can't just throw a rock through the window.' I rolled my eyes at him, the pussy. He was always such a drama queen. I smacked him and told him I could pick the lock. Great thing about growing up with Charlie, he always wanted me to be prepared. That's why he taught me how to pick locks, shoot guns, and fish.

"So, I use the bobby pins in my hair to pick the lock. As I'm opening the door I turn smugly to Edward to tell him 'I told you so.' That was a mistake because when I turned back to the open door, I got nailed in the face with a frying pan." Char winces a little and mouths the word "ouch." Peter laughs out loud.

"Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the hospital with a concussion and broken nose. I really had no idea what had happened so I was shocked to see this gorgeous man in my hospital room with me. He was asleep in a chair by the window. He looked like a damn angel." Peter laughed at that. "Screw you Pan, I was still heavily drugged okay. So, I fell back asleep without ever saying anything to him. When I woke up again, Edward was there and explained to me that Jasper had come home without anyone's knowledge. He had used the spare key that Edward couldn't find. He thought we were burglars. He was scared shitless. He had even called the police. Hahaha. Dumb ass.

"He came in with the most pathetic slash guiltiest look on his face, like he had tried to kill me or something. 'I'm so sorry, darlin' Bella. I would never try to harm someone as beautiful as you.' Needless to say I was black and blue everywhere, my nose was taped, my eyes so swollen I could barely see out of them, so when he said those sweet words, I melted. I fucking fell in love right there. I told him it wasn't his fault, that if I was in his position, I would have done the same thing, only with a knife. Who uses a frying pan as a weapon? Anyways, the whole time I was in the hospital he never left my side. Took me like two months to heal but it was so worth it."

"That's fucking hysterical, Bella. I can't believe he put you in the hospital. I'm shocked your nose isn't a little bit crooked," Charlotte laughs.

"Oh, you mean like your husband's?" I reply sarcastically. Poor Peter's nose was never the same after Char decked him that day. I think he liked it; he claimed it was a battle scar of love. Yeah right. That's why he told everyone at his job that he got his nose broken during a bar fight.

"Low blow, Red," Peter says

Char snorts in laughter. "Hey, I happen to like his nose crooked. Not only did it bring his ego down a notch, but it also reminds me of Owen Wilson's." I can't help but laugh, but Peter looks pissed.

"What?" he asks.

"What, honey, he has a nice ass," Char replies. That does it. Peter flies across the room to grab Char. He quickly pushes her down on the couch onto her stomach. He restrains her hands behind her back and starts spanking her playfully.

"I have a much better ass that that prick. Say I have a better ass, Charlotte, and I'll let you up." He smacks her again and she yelps in surprise.

"Nope, argghh. Peter, get off of me." She's laughing and starts to look at me for help but I shake my head. There is no way am I getting involved in that. Besides, this is payback for earlier when Peter was practically sexually assaulting me. Even though I admit that I liked it, she still could have helped sooner.

"No looking at Bella, sugar. She won't help you," he says. "Hey, Red, who has a nicer ass? Owen Wilson or me? Tell my little lady here what the right answer is."

Hmm, decisions, decisions. Shall I play by the rules, or piss him off by helping out Char and maybe make this night more interesting.... Hmm.

"I don't know, he does have a pretty nice ass." I guess I'm trying to piss him off. Char laughs. Peter is… SHIT!

"Argh! Stay away from me, Pan." He runs right at me with Char flung over his shoulder. Strong fucker.

"Oh no," he says as he grabs me around the waist. "I think I need to teach my girls a lesson," he breathes into my ear. Oh shit. We are so in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just want to say that I'm sorry for the wait. **

**I want to thank my wonderful, super awesome beta ElleCC! Thank you so much. This chapter is so much better because of your editing skills. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jasper or Peter unfortunately...sniffs : (**

**Also, this is a lemony chapter people. No one under 18 should be reading this.**

Peter dumps Char back onto the couch and pulls me even closer to him. I'm still giggling until he runs his nose along my jaw line and down my neck, and then my breathing turns heavy and my body starts to tingle. He turns to Charlotte, who is now watching us with avid interest "Charlotte you sit right there and don't move unless I tell you to, understand?" She nods her head in agreement. "Good girl," he says, turning back to me he says, "Now, Bella, you know you were a bad girl. You were supposed to be on _my_side. What do you think I should do about that, hmm? What should I do to assure that this never happens again?"

His voice lowers to a sexy, husky tone. He turns me around as he's speaking, so I'm facing away from Char. He presses his body into my back, lightly running his hands up and down my arms. His barely there caresses are driving me mad and making it difficult to concentrate on what he's saying. It has been too long since I've been touched in this way, and Peter knows this and is using it to his full advantage – just the simple touches are making me want to throw him down on the couch and fuck him senseless. I didn't think I can wait until Jasper gets home to have my way with them. The way Peter is touching me, I'm not sure I have much of a choice.

His hands make their way to my chest, ghosting around my breasts but never directly over them. "I know you are desperate for release, Bella. I want Charlotte and me to help you with that, but I'm not sure if I should."

I want to tell him we have to wait until my Jazz gets home, but my body says otherwise. "Please," I whisper. I want them both so badly. I want to let them make me feel good. After all, we have been skirting around the inevitable all day.

"I'm still a little upset that you went against me, Red. I want you to earn your release. I want you to beg for it after I deny you, again and again," he says as he finally rubs his thumbs over my aching nipples. I shiver in response. He takes his hands away and I whimper in protest. "Will you beg? Will you beg me to make you cum? Answer me."

"Y-yes."

"Yes what, Bella?" Peter grabs a hold of my hips and pulls me back toward his own. I gasp at the feel of his rock-hard cock against my ass. He thrusts his hips into mine roughly, commanding my attention. "Answer me now," he growls out.

My legs already feel like jelly, and all he has done is talk to me. "Yes, Peter. I'll fucking beg. I'll do anything you want, just please touch me," I reply breathlessly.

He spins me around until I'm flush against him. Dipping his head down to my ear he whispers, "Good." Then, without warning, he attacks my lips. He doesn't wait for admission, just forces his tongue inside my mouth. My hands immediately make their way to his hair, tugging on it, pulling him closer to me.

Jasper has a sensual kiss, very smooth. Peter's is more forceful, demanding. He's showing me he's in charge of this situation. And, my God, it feels good. My body remembers the taste of Peter well, making the desire that flows through my veins almost unbearable.

One large hand travels down to my ass and grasp it tightly. His other wraps itself around my back, pressing my tits against his muscular chest. He kisses me for what seems like an eternity, each of us wrapped up in our own growing lust.

Finally, he breaks his hold on me, both of us gasping for breath. Not wanting to separate from him completely, I attack his neck and suck on it gently. He moans loudly, and smiling to myself, I continue. I love hearing that sound slip from his lips. I want to make him moan over and over again.

Peter, sensing my excitement, quickly spins me around so my back is facing him again. I should have known he wasn't going to give up control that easily. I want to protest, but I'm trying really hard not to give in just yet. I can feel the smug smile he must be wearing behind me. "Are you ready to beg yet, sweet Bella?" he asks as he starts massaging my nipples through my bra. My heartbeat starts to race. My breathing hitches. "Hmm, I'm not sure I've teased you enough, have I?"

I moan but don't answer him. I'm in too deep now to keep this from going any further. I fully intend to play this whole thing out, and I'm going to let myself enjoy every minute of it.

Peter turns our bodies so we are facing my couch again. Charlotte sits there watching us with lust-filled eyes. She's enjoying this game as much as I am. Peter rubs up and down my body, staring at her the whole time, teasing her as he is teasing me. He reaches under my skirt and ghosts over my soaking wet panties. Char makes an audible intake of breath. Peter grins widely; he wants Char to watch us together. He's punishing her by letting her look but not touch. Not yet, anyway. I lick my lips, thinking about how much I want to taste her.

Peter licks the back of my neck all the way up to my ear. I squeeze my eyes shut, letting my sense of touch take over. I feel his hands grab onto my breasts, squeezing them gently. His mouth moves down my neck, nipping, licking, and biting the sensitive flesh. Fuck, I can't stand it anymore. I'm going to explode if he doesn't stop teasing me. I start grinding my ass into him, hoping he won't drag this out any longer.

Feeling my eagerness, he chuckles into my skin and pushes forward to meet my thrusts. "Mmm, feels good doesn't it, Bella? Do you think I should touch you now?"

I can do nothing but moan in response.

He continues to grind into my ass, his jeans rough against my skin. The sensations he's causing in my body are making me crazy.

"I asked if I should touch you now. Tell me. Ask me to touch you." His hands make their way down to my thigh. He squeezes the flesh in his hands, making me sigh in frustration. He's so close to where I want him to be.

"Yes. Touch me please."

"Louder, Bella. I want you to say it louder. Let me hear how much you want my fingers inside you."

I moan out loud again. I force my eyes open to look at Char. Her eyes are staring at my chest, watching as Peter's hands grope my tits and thigh. I watch as she rubs her legs together trying to get some type of relief. She looks up and our eyes lock. I can see the hunger she's feeling as she's forced to watch her husband play with me. It's her wanton desire that makes me crack.

"My God, Peter! Fucking touch me. I want your fingers in my pussy _now_!"

"Yes, ma'am."

He twists my face around, pulling me into a heated kiss while rocking his erection into my ass. He pinches my nipples, making me scream with pleasure. His left hand leaves my breast and makes its way down to my skirt, where he slowly drags up the fabric. Reaching underneath, he uses his fingertips to graze over my center. He moves the thin fabric of my panties to the side, letting his long skillful fingers land on my clit. My legs start to give as a jolt of pleasure courses through me. I wrap my hands around his neck and lay my head back on his chest, effectively using him to hold me up.

"Ugh, yeah, more, please. Don't stop," I say, slightly out of breath.

"Mmm yes, you like that, Bella?"

"Yes!"

"I know you do, sugar. How would you like it if I let Charlotte lick your pussy?" he asks as he rubs his fingers up and down my folds. All thoughts of Jasper coming home are forced from my mind as a desire like no other courses through me. I need something more than this light rubbing.

"Oh god, please yes," I nearly scream out.

"Charlotte, do you think you have learned your lesson yet? Is keeping you away from Bella the proper punishment for claiming to like another man's ass instead of your husband's?" Peter asks her. He is still rubbing me, alternating between running his fingers along my folds and rubbing circles on my clit.

"Yes, baby. I swear I've learned my lesson. No one can turn me on like you can. Please let me touch Bella." Charlotte sounds desperate. God, I want her over here right now. I want to feel her flesh against mine. My pussy aches at the thought.

"Strip, baby. I want us to watch you get naked while you watch me finger fuck our girl, here."

Peter masterfully pulls my skirt down in one quick motion. He kneels down and spreads my legs a little more, but doesn't bother to remove my panties.

Charlotte slowly starts to take off her shirt. She has a cute pink bra underneath. I watch as she releases her ample breasts from their confined space, and I stand in awe, wondering exactly what her pert little nipples will taste like tonight. She stares into my eyes while reaching her hands up to squeeze her tits.

Peter grasps my hips roughly, bringing my attention back to him. He starts to place wet kisses along my hip bone while working his fingers down towards my center. The anticipation is nearly killing me.

Just waiting for him to stick his fingers in me makes me so fucking wet. He brings his nose in close, inhaling the unique smell of my arousal. I quiver, wishing it was his tongue instead. He grabs my ass with one hand to hold me steady as he works his fingers into my entrance. My body gives in easily to the sensation of having Peter's hand inside of me. My mouth opens in a silent scream at the intrusion. I've missed this feeling, and the relief I feel is palpable.

I take in the erotic scene that has unfolded in my living room. My vision blurred by my lust, I watch Peter sliding two fingers in and out of my wet pussy while his wife does a silent strip tease before us. She is licking her lips in anticipation of tasting me, awaiting for the permission to do so. The need to have her touch me intensifies. My hands move to my breasts of their own accord, groping and pinching. I stare at Char, begging her with my eyes to come to me.

"You like watching me finger fuck Bella, don't you, babe? I can see how much you want her. Come here, I want you to taste her on my fingers first, before I allow you to lick her sweet cunt," Peter purrs to his wife, holding his wet fingers out in front of us.

Charlotte walks over like a tiger stalking her prey; it's beautiful to watch. She makes me want her more with every step she takes. Sticking her tongue out, she takes Peters long fingers into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around them until she licks every drop of my essence off of them.

Peter moans out loud. "Mmm, see how fucking sweet she tastes? That was just a sample. I want you to lick her. Get all of her sweet nectar on your tongue. When you're done, I want you to let me taste her on you. Can you do that for me, sugar?" he asks, obviously turned on by the thought of tasting me on his wife's tongue.

"I wouldn't want to deny you Bella's sweet taste, honey," Charlotte tells him. Peter hums in agreement, lightly running his hands down his wife's body. They share one passionate kiss before she makes her way over to me. Peter fades into the background as he watches her undress me.

Before I know it, Charlotte has my top and bra off, and I'm writhing on the floor with her tongue circling my clit. The woman has a talented fucking mouth. As did Peter, she too chooses to keep my panties on. "I'll enjoy watching Jasper rip them off later," she says, a naughty glint in her eye.

"Ugh, oh fuck... god that feels good, Charlotte." My hands are tangled in her short blond hair. There is no need to push her closer; her face is so buried within my pussy that I'm not even sure she's able to breathe. I look over to my couch to see that Peter has discarded his clothing and is stroking his cock. Peter and Jasper are about the same in length – Jasper is just a little thicker. Both of their cocks are very, _very_ impressive.

Just the sight of it has me salivating. "Uh, shit... Peter, come here, I want you to... Jesus, Char that feels good... Bring your cock here. I want it in my mouth _now_!" I demand.

Peter's grin is arrogant as he makes his way over and straddles my face. Lying on my back on the carpeted floor, I open my mouth as he thrusts himself into my mouth. Fighting the urge to gag, I use my tongue to swirl around his swollen tip, and then suck him hard and deep. "God, that is good. I love the way you suck my cock," he growls out.

I feel Charlotte slide a finger inside of me. She starts pumping in and out in the same rhythm as Peter's thrusts into my mouth. I can't help but moan at the feel of all of it at the same time. My vibrations send a shiver through Peter's body, and I doubt either Peter or I will last much longer.

I keep sucking and licking, making sure to use my teeth gently. "Mmm... fuck, Bella... It feels so good... fuck, keep going, baby," he moans.

Char has always liked to watch me suck her husband, so I know she has to be turned on by all of this. Her moans are sending me over the edge. She thrusts furiously, driving her soft fingers into my clenching cunt. I moan repeatedly around Peter's cock.

I'm not going to make it much longer. I want, no, I _need_ to make sure Peter cums when I do. I grab his hips and pull him closer to me. I relax my throat and take his glorious cock in as far as it will go.

"Fuck yes! Uh, I'm so close, I'm gonna... _uh_... cum," Peter pants out.

My legs are trembling and I feel my inner walls tighten around Charlotte's tongue. She gives me a final thrust while curling her fingers inside me and I'm done for. _Fuccckkk!_ My body is consumed by a mind-blowing orgasm. I've needed this release for so long, I feel like I could cry at the strength of it. If it weren't for Peter filling my mouth, I would be screaming Charlotte's name.

Swallowing around Peter brings him over the edge with me. His hot cum shoots into my mouth and I wait until I feel that he's done before I lick around his tip, gently sucking to clean him off. Charlotte pumps her fingers into me a few more times, letting me ride out the spasming effects of my orgasm.

Peter rolls off me onto the floor, and I'm able to take in a much needed breath as I come down from my high. What a funny sight all three of us are, lying on the floor, panting, sweating, and naked. I reach out and stroke Charlotte's cheek. "Thank you, Char."

She chuckles and says, "Please, Bella, no need to thank me. I've wanted to do that all day long."

"Jesus, Jasper and I are the two luckiest fucks ever. How the hell did we get blessed with the two of you beautiful ladies?" Peter pants out. "I love the shit out of the two of you."

He grabs Char and kisses her with amazing passion, and she giggles a little bit. She actually fucking _giggles_. Geez, we are suckers for our men. I smile at the sight of the two of them.

The need to have Jasper home with me returns full force. I can't wait until here's here. As I look around the room, staring at the various snapshots I have taken of our lives, I smile. A particular favorite of mine includes the four of us. We all went to Lake Tahoe for a week a few years ago. We decided to have Christmas in a neutral area rather than splitting it in between four different states. Charlie flew in to meet us, along with Peter's and Charlotte's parents. We all wanted a nice peaceful, family vacation. There was a ton of snow on the ground, and Peter had the brilliant idea to make snowmen. Because they grew up in Texas, neither he nor Jazz had any snow-related childhood memories.

So, we began the time-consuming task of making snowmen, each couple making their own. Let me tell you, making a snowman is hard as shit, and takes a crap load of energy, but Peter refused to go inside until we had two perfectly formed snowmen. Charlotte and I grew increasingly more frozen and pissed as the guys argued about inane details such as using rocks as replacements for coal.

We were about to leave when Jasper lost his temper and pushed Peter. They quickly escalated to attempted punches, evasion of wrestling holds, and finally ended up rolling on the ground like a couple of idiots. Char and I were stuck between being even more pissed at them for destroying our hard-crafted snowmen during their little skirmish, and laughing our heads off at their childish behavior. Laughter won out.

Startled out of their "fight" by our laughter, the boys turned to us with evil gleams in their eyes. Oh, we tried to run, but we didn't make it that far, and they took us down, kicking and screaming. Tickling ensued (which is very hard to do with heavy clothes on, by the way), then kisses, then caresses. By then, we were putty in their hands. We all lay there laughing, red-nosed, frozen beyond belief, and totally in love. I never even knew Char's mom had walked up with a camera. What I love most about that picture that is now hanging on our wall is the joy in our faces. The way our love shines out. You can see the pureness of it. We weren't posing, we just... _were_.

"Red, baby? You okay over there? What's got you looking all pensive?"

I turn to look at Peter, who has Charlotte wrapped up in his arms, and I smile. "I was thinking that were all the lucky ones. All of us."

"Ugh, you're not getting all sentimental on us, are you, sugar? Come on, get your sexy, naked ass over here with us. How can I not hug you after you say some shit like that?" he says, chuckling.

I scoot over to the two of them. We wrap ourselves around each other, laughing, talking, caressing. I want Jasper here with us so badly; I hope and pray he got on that flight. I swear I will never be separated from him again. I have learned my lesson the hard way. There is no way I could live without him next to me.

I can't wait to see him smile at me, to tell me he loves me. To watch his sweaty body push in and out of mine over and over again until I scream his name. Holy shit, I can't wait to have my wicked way with that man. Mmm, just thinking about all the things we could do has me ready and raring to go all over again.

"Red, as much as I love you humping up and down on my leg, I think I should go grab us a towel to wipe off with."

God damn it, I can't fucking believe I didn't notice I was doing that. I duck my head into Peter's side, too embarrassed to face his sarcastic ass. Why? Why does he always make me blush? Fuck my life.

A loud smack echoes through the house. I look up to see Char glaring at him while he rubs his chest. _Ouch, that's going to leave a mark_, I silently snicker to myself.

"Don't embarrass Bella, you ass. You know as well as I do how much you were enjoying that." She points at his steadily hardening penis. "You just like watching her tits turn red when she blushes."

"Oh, come on. It's sexy as hell when that blush rushes down her body." He looks right at me while running his hand down my chest. My nipples harden in response to his caresses, and his eyes turn dark and his breath hitches as he stares at my chest. He lowers his head until his mouth is right over my left breast. Opening his mouth, he breathes his hot breath onto my nipple. I bite down on my lip to stop from making a sound.

"Mmm, Bella. I really want to taste you right now, but I think my beautiful wife was left out last time.

Why don't you show her how much you love her. Show her how much you want her tight little pussy on your hot little mouth."

"Hmm, I have wanted to taste her all day," I say, focusing my attention on Char. I lean over Peter to gently caress her face with my hand. She leans into it while staring into my eyes, beckoning me with her seductive "come hither" look.

Peter helps me pull my body over his, bringing me closer to Char. Wanting to tease him a little bit, I may or may not have brushed my sex against his. I have to fight back a giggle as he groans.

"You're killing me here, Red."

I give Char a quick kiss then turn back to Peter. "I know. But you love it."

"Leave the horny man alone, B. I think he's having a hard enough time trying to abstain from shoving his dick inside you. He knows you're waiting for Jasper to do that. He's trying to be a good boy for once. Rubbing your hot cunt all over him was just mean." Char sounds as if chastising me for teasing her husband, but I know better and can see the twinkle in her eye. She's so mentally high-fiving me right now.

I reach out and glide my hand over her soft breast, leaning in to whisper against her lips: "I'll be a good girl for you, honey."

She makes a sound so very close to a growl and pulls me down to kiss her. She still has the taste of me on her lips. My hands find their way down to her pussy, eager to feel her.

I stop long enough to grab one of my massive floor pillows on which to lay her down. I return to kissing her deeply and slowly, savoring the taste of her mouth. Her naked body writhes below me, making our tits rub together. We barely notice when Peter leaves the room.

I really never thought about being with a woman, not until I saw Char. When Peter brought her over to introduce us, something within me yearned to know what her naked body would feel like against mine. She was beautiful, funny, smart, and absolutely perfect for Peter. I always worried about Peter before he met Char. The man was gorgeous and cocky, with more wit than any person I have ever met, yet he could never find a decent girl. All the ones he had ever brought home were skanky bitches. Yes, I said "skanky bitches." Not a term I use often, but totally appropriate for the situation.

Apparently, Charlotte had the same thoughts about me. We got very drunk one night five years ago, and before we knew it, we were naked and tasting each other for the first time.

"It's been so long since I last had you. I miss your smell, the way you taste. I'm gonna fuck you so hard with my tongue. I gonna make you scream tonight."

I spread her out in front of me and kneel in between her legs. My tongue leaves a trail of moisture as I make my way down to her center, and I pause at her ample breasts for a few minutes.

"_Bella_. God, so good. Mmm."

Her soft curls tickle my face as I let my tongue slide smoothly over her sweet spot. Her fingers find their way into my hair, pulling and pushing at the same time. I take my time with her, wanting to make her feel as good as she made me feel. I feel satisfaction from hearing every moan and scream that comes out of her. It's not long before she lets go.

"Yes. Yes. Hell, _yes_."

I suck on the skin of her thighs while she rides out her orgasm and then bite and lick down her leg towards her knee. Unexpectedly, something cold and hard is placed between my legs. Startled, I sit straight up.

"Shh, take it easy, Bella. Just let me make you feel good," Peter says from behind me. "You had so many toys in your room, I couldn't help but bring some down. No matter how much I want to be inside you, I want Jasper to have you first." He rubs the dildo up and down my clit. The bastard was sneaking around my house... But oh man, this feels good. I'll just have to remember to yell at him later.

"But even if I can't be in you," he continues, "I can make damn sure that I prepare you for him."

Charlotte scoots away to sit on the couch and watches as Peter pushes my head down to the floor. My knees hold me up, keeping my ass in the air.

"Where are you going to let him take you, Red?" he asks, slightly dipping my favorite glass dildo into my pussy. A low moan escapes my mouth. His hand grabs my ass, squeezing it, pushing my cheeks apart.

"Here?" he says moving the glass phallus in and out of my pussy. "Or are you going make him a lucky man tonight and let him take you, here?" He removes the dildo from my pussy and drags it up my perineum to my tight hole. He slowly works the tip into my ass. The moan that comes out this time is much more pronounced. I have always enjoyed anal sex, and Peter knows this.

"Mmm, you like that don't you, Bella? We're going to let Char watch me fuck you in the ass with this wonderful toy. Then I want you to watch me do it to her."

Char's breathing hitches at Peter's statement, and I look up to see her fingering herself. Peter takes this opportunity to push the fake dick all the way into me, and I cry out.

"Holy _fuck_. Ugh, God, don't stop."

He reaches down with his other hand to rub my clit. He bends down over me, mouth close to my ear and breathes, "Oh, I'm not gonna stop until you're screaming my name."

He flips me over onto my back, keeping the dildo inside me. "Fuck, Bella. I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good, sugar. I hope Jasper gets home soon, 'cause you'll be begging me to fuck you after I'm done." His face-dives into my pussy, sucking the shit out of my clit. I grab his head to make sure he stays down there. I refuse to let him tease me now.

My body fucking tingles all over. The feel of his tongue, his teeth, and the hard fucking dildo. It's just so _good_.

All of a sudden, "What the fuck is going on in here?" echoes through the room, and it's not from Charlotte, who's moaning on the coach, or Peter, who's still buried between my legs.

Oh my god. _Jasper_.

**I am evil! I know it. **

**I swear i won't let you guys go another two months for the next installment of my little tale. **

**Happy Holidays, everyone!!!**

**P.S. reviews are like presents....so leave one ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. This is your Captain speaking. As some of you have already noticed, we are making our final descent into John F. Kennedy International Airport. It's a wonderful day here in New York City. The air temperature is right around forty degrees Fahrenheit, with partly sunny skies. We would ask you to return any overhead items to their compartments, adjust your seats into an upright position, and turn off any electronic devices you may have. I certainly hope you've had a good flight. If this is not your final destination, our flight attendants have all your connecting flight information. I hope you have a great day and thank you for choosing this airlines for your travel needs. Have a great day."

Finally. I don't think I could stay on this plane for one more minute. I'm tired, no, I'm fucking exhausted. I just want to get home. I miss my bed, I miss my expensive ass couch (that I never wanted to buy), I miss my expensive ass television (that I did want to buy), but mostly I miss my wife.

It's been three weeks since I've seen her. Three weeks too long. I wonder what she'll be wearing? If she greets me anyway like how she sent me off I'll be a happy, happy man. Maybe she'll get on her hands and knees...

"Hey fuckface, stop the beaver dream already. You stopped talking mid sentence and shit," Peter interrupts, practically screaming into my ear.

Well damn, I did kinda forget he was on the phone with me.

"Fuck you, alright. Can you blame me much? It's been awhile. So, are we good with the plan?" I ask him.

"I got it covered. Red wont know what hit her. As long as there are no problems, then we are as golden as piss."

"Golden as piss? I swear you were dropped as a baby," I chuckle. "Look, there shouldn't be a problem, unless you cause it. I'm counting on you to do this right."

"I'm a professional. Like I said, she wont know what hit her. Myself however is a different story. Your gonna owe me huge for this shit, you know that right?"

"I wont owe you shit. You get to fuck my wife on a fairly regular basis. You should be paying me for letting you do this."

"What can I say, she can't resist my hot bod. Besides, you get to fuck my wife too, so we're even."

I laugh loudly at that, causing the fat dude in the seat next to me shift uncomfortably.

"Alright you have a point there. Look, I'll call you back to check on your progress later. The planes about to land. Later, man."

"Don't worry, your wife will be in good hands," he snickers right before he hangs up. Fucker.

I sigh to myself while sticking my cell back in my pocket. This plane needs to land, now! God, I just need to get home. Soon, I tell myself. Real soon.

Sitting back in my seat, I can't help but think how hard it's been to be without her for three weeks. The plan was for her to come with me. It's been torture trying to be without her. When my friend from Habitat contacted me about the opportunity to help some of the local villagers from the Okavango region in northern Namibia, I jumped on it. Bella probably would have kicked my ass if I had not agreed to go. She figures if there is something either of us can do to help people in need, then it's our duty to do so. Or some shit like that. The woman's crazy. Don't get me wrong, I do what I can to make this world a better place, blah blah blah. But for fucks sake, I'd rather be out shooting shit, or fucking her, most of the time.

Speaking of fucking Bella, I feel slightly bad about how we left things. I might have been a bit of a dick, although I still don't think it was my fault. Like I said she was 'supposed' to come with me, instead she ended up staying for work.

"_Great news, babe. Garrett says there's a team he's worked with before who can do the job for us. He assures me this team is on top of their shit. I threatened to cut off his balls and feed them to him if he's wrong. If all else goes well we should be able to leave in a week or so." I turn to look at her after I hang my coat up. Damn she's beautiful. I open my arms up to her, wanting nothing more than to have her against me. She smiles and walks into my arms. _

"_That's great. You've worked so hard for this. Bout damn time they got their shit together. I was beginning to doubt Garret's ability."_

"_Beginning to doubt, my ass. You've been ranting and raving about it all week. I'm glad he called today, otherwise you may have driven me insane with your bitching, woman." _

"_Jasper Whitlock-Cullen, I did no such thing,"she says while giving me a good smack on the arm. I just laugh. She bitched all right. When Bella goes on a mission, she doesn't play around. It's all or nothing in her book. If you say your gonna get something done by so and so date, you better believe sure as shit that she's going to hold you to your word. That's why when Garrett didn't called us last week like he was supposed to, Bella flipped the fuck out. I love when she curses. Mouth of a sailor my woman has, I tell ya. _

"_Oh, stop your smirking. The only reason why I may or may not have been bitching, is because someone had to do it," she says, emphasizing the 'someone'._

"_Oh no, don't blame your crazy ass OCD ways on me. I, unlike you, am patient, and forgiving, and.."_

_sShe cuts me off with a kiss. _

_I grab her tighter, moving my hand down to her hip, grasping it roughly. She moans into my mouth. I pull back licking my way down her neck. I pull her over to the couch, making her straddle my lap. She grinds her hips right into my dick. Hell yes. _

"_I can't fucking wait to get you to Namibia. It's gonna be so good to go away together again," I say continuing my way down her body, exposing her amazing tits to me. She stiffens slightly as soon as the last statement leaves my mouth. I pause, a little confused by her actions. "What's wrong?"_

"_Well about that," she says, avoiding my eyes. _

"_About what?" She turns away from me slightly. "Oh no, hell fucking no! Please don't tell me your talking about Africa. Bella look at me for gods sake and fucking tell me before I flip the hell out."_

"_Fuck Jasper, what the hell do you want me to say? Mike's called me today and informed me that we lost one of the producers for my piece on wolves. He was caught fucking his mistress apparently by his wife, so he ran to save his marriage. If you ask me, I think he should be preparing for a lengthy expensive ass divorce, but whatever. Bottom line is Mike is screwed. Which means I am screwed. I don't trust him to do the shit right, so I have to stay."_

_Mother fucking shit. She's been working on that damn story for a year now. The wolves of Yellowstone is her fucking baby. That piece of shit Mike fucktard Newton. I bet he did this shit on purpose. _

"_No."_

"_What the hell do you mean no?"_

"_I mean there is no fucking way that I am allowing you to stay here with that horny ass piece of shit you call a producer, for three fucking weeks, alone." She gives me this incredulous look, like I was out of my mind. _

"_Let me? Let me, Jasper? Really? Don't you dare pull this caveman shit on me now or I swear to God you will not have sex anytime soon. Do you really think I want to stay here? Well, do you?" _

_She doesn't even give me time to answer her. She just starts ranting and raving about how difficult I am making this for her. How much of an insensitive bastard I am. I, in turn, yell right back saying that that is a complete crock of shit. That she knows how important this is to me and how I think she's just being selfish. She starts crying. And well, fuck me, that just makes me totally screwed now. _

_I walk toward her, rubbing my hands vigorously on my jeans. Trying with all my might not to reach over to her weeping form, to strangle the shit out of her. _

_I hold her instead. _

"_I'm not going to apologize babe. I know you don't want to stay here, and I know I'm being an ass. But for fucks sake, I've been working on these plans for months. We are supposed to do this together."_

"_I know," she sniffles against my shirt. "I swear I will make this up to you." I can feel her soft lips through my shirt. She lifts her head to look at me with her puffy eyes. _

_This woman owns me. I don't see the snot that is threatening to drip out of her nose. I don't see the little capillaries that popped in her face that makes her red and splotchy. I only see my gorgeous girl. Who is apparently making her way down towards my dick. Holy...hell fucking yes! She giggles as she sees the expression on my face. I could give a fuck about what my expression looks like. I know shes trying to distract me from further conversation, but I couldn't give a rats ass right now. I just want her mouth, on my cock, sucking me for all I'm worth. _

"_I can start making it up to you right now," she says with a lick up the zipper of my pants. " I can make __it up to you every day, night, every hour until you have to get on that plane to leave."_

She gave me the best damn blow-job of my life that day(and that's saying something). She 'convinced' me every day after that, at the office, on my desk, under my desk, in the car, in an elevator, on our kitchen table, and in our bed.

She really did make it up to me which is why, looking back, I feel like an ass for not giving her the benefit of the doubt. Really, it was that prick of a producer who laid that guilt trip on her, ' I need you here Bella. How am I supposed to get this out in time if your not here to help? I mean you are the main writer.' Manipulative slimy motherfucker. I bet Newton just wanted to get her alone. God damn bastard better not have touched her. Maybe I should pay him another visit. Make sure he got the message the last time. Maybe I'll bring Peter with me this time. That is if that fucker ever gets any free time.

Peter is almost never free anymore. Between work and the baby, he and Charlotte are hardly ever free. That's why I have been planning for awhile now, not only to make things up with Bella but to also reconnect with our closest friends.

"Excuse me Mr. Whitlock?" I turn my head slowly to face the, slightly bored looking, flight attendant.

"Yes."

"Well, um, there seems to be a problem with acquiring your connecting flight information. I'm sorry, but you will have to check with the ticket counter in the airport."

"What kind of problem?"

"I'm not aware of that, sir. But these things happen all the time. I'm sure everything is fine. Probably a glitch in the system."

"Hmm"

"Yes well, if there is anything else you need, please don't hesitate to ask." I blink a few times as she walks away. No. No way is there something wrong. I'm just freaking myself out a little, because I'm so anxious to get home. Maybe the twit is right and the computers are just messed up right now. I think I might just go insane if I can't get back home tonight. I've been flying damn near 36 hours straight. Screw that, if I have to I'll charter a private plane if I have to. I refuse to be stuck at another airport. Again.

"I'm sorry folks, this is your Captain speaking again. It looks like all flights going west have been canceled. Apparently there is a pretty nasty ice storm heading Northeast from the Midwest. On behalf of the airport and all affected airlines, I do apologize for this inconvenience. All passengers with connecting flights towards anywhere in the Midwest or the West coast are required to check in with corresponding ticket agents. Again I apologize for this inconvenience. Thank you for your time."

Well isn't that just fucking great.

A slightly hysterical laugh escapes my mouth, making the guy sitting next to me give me a dirty ass look like I'm crazy. In truth I probably do look crazy at the moment. I could give two fucks however. And if this dude doesn't stop fucking looking at me I'm gonna snap.

I stop laughing and turn to glare at his pompous fat ass face. He's lucky I didn't say anything about him listening in on my phone call. He eyes slightly bug out at the look on my face and he quickly turns to face the opposite direction. Yeah that's right fucker turn away like the bitch you are.

God, I need a drink. I am too tired to deal with this shit right now. All the tension has me turning into a sexist, bigoted prick. It's probably not the best idea to get into a fight on the plane, or anywhere in the airport for that matter. Dammit, I just need to get home.

As soon as the plane taxied into the runway, I am up out of my seat waiting to get out so I could figure out what the hell was going on. I have to keep hoping and praying that this storm will clear. My hope dies however when I arrive at the ticket counter. There is a line at least a block long.

"Fucking shit," I mutter out loud, scaring the family next to me. I give the mother an apologetic glance. She gives me a look back that seems to scream 'trust me I know exactly what you mean'.

I end up standing there for over forty five mother fucking long ass minutes before I finally have my turn.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" There is something to be said about a person who has been asked the same question over and over again yet still has the patience to explain, once again, the situation at hand.

I want to be pissed when she tells me that she has no information and that there is nothing I can do except wait around until the FAA deems it safe for flights to take off. I want to be pissed, but I can't be because she is so damn professional about it. I have to respect that.

I make my way through the throng of airport passengers to one of the few bars that caught my eye earlier.

After reality sets in (along with a few drinks), I realize there really is nothing I can do but wait. One of the bars television is tuned into the news. It doesn't look good. Everything from Ohio to Montana is covered by the dark gray coloring that signals an ice storm. Damn it all to hell. Looks like I'm stuck here for awhile.

My flight was supposed to leave about two hours ago. Fuck! Begrudgingly, I fish my phone out of my pocket in order to call my wife. 'This is not gonna go over well', I think to myself as I start to dial.

"Hello." The sound of her happy voice makes me yearn to hold her. I hate having to tell her this shit.

As I say hi, I'm sure she can hear the defeat in my voice. I quickly take refuge in one of those single family restrooms, cause I can't hear shit over the noise of airport traffic.

She rattles off several questions at once. I fucking laugh, cause it is so typical Bella. I laugh even more when she gets pissed about it. I can't help it, I love it when she gets angry. She even uses my full name, like a mother scolding a child.

"Sorry," I say while trying to hold in my chuckle. I swear she growls in return. "I'm sorry, babe. You know I love it when you're angry."

"Jasper," she says in her 'tell me what the fuck is going on right now, or else' voice.

Fuck, I might as well get this over with. "My flight is being delayed, Bella. I've been..." I continue on informing her of what's going on. She tries to be strong for me, but I can hear the heartache in her voice. Believe me when I say that's she's not the only one to feel that way.

The only way I can think of to make her feel better is to make her laugh. Luckily it works and she stops sobbing in my ear.

"Maybe you should invite someone over to stay with you while you wait," I say, even though I am pretty sure Pete and Char are already there. Or at least he better be.

"Actually baby, Peter and Charlotte are already here. Surprise!" she tells me. It really was nice of her to get them to come over. You know, if it weren't for the fact that I planned for this _way_ in advance.

Anyways, I play my part thanking her profusely and promising her what I am going to do to her later. I tell her to go wash up so she's not around when I speak to Peter. Plus I'm sure her face really does need it. I really don't like to hear her cry.

"Jasper, what the fuck is going on? Red looks like shit and she's crying like somebody died." Pete's concerned voice asks me.

I sigh, "I know, I know. My flight is delayed for god knows how long. Did you see that huge fucking ice storm on the news? Well that is what stands between me and Chicago. Please tell me you haven't started yet."

"Well fuck. No I haven't started anything yet. The wife felt her up a bit. I made a huge pitcher of margaritas, so she's a bit tipsy right now. But other than that, I was waiting for your call or text or something. What the fuck are you gonna do now? Are you even going to be able to get out of there tonight?"

"I don't fucking know, man. I am going to wait around for another hour to see if the storm clears. If not I'm going to charter a plane. Or try to. They should be able to fly south and around the storm. I'm going to call Garrett. See if he knows a pilot, a plane, a whatever to get me the fuck out of here. I can't go another night without seeing her." I bang my head against the wall. It's that serious.

"I might know someone. Let me call them and I'll text you the information," he tells me.

"Thanks, man. Anything would be helpful right about now. How is she?"

"She's alright. Kinda looks like she is missing her right shoe and doesn't know how to walk without it. But you know...she's lookin mighty fine. Apparently she's got on some lacy shit on under her skirt, that's just begging to be ripped off."

I groan out loud. This is not helping me any. At all. "Not helping, man."

The fucker snickers at my statement. "Look Jay, are you sure you still want to go through with this? Red's gonna get mighty angry."

"It'll be worth it. She's extra hot when she's angry anyways."

"Alright, don't say that I didn't warn ya. What do you want me to do?"

"I'll leave that up to you. Use your imagination. Just get her all worked up. Maybe take out our little box full of toys. You should use the glass dildo, it's her favorite. Just wait for me to at least get closer before you start," I tell him.

Someone knocks on the door, reminding me that I am still in fact in an airport bathroom. "Just a minute," I yell out to them.

"Sounds like you got to go, fucker. I'll call my man and let you know the information as I get it. Just hold tight. Hopefully this storm will dissipate or some shit. And don't worry I wont start molesting Red until I get the okay from you."

"You better not, I'd have to kick your ass. Give me an hour and then text me the info," I tell him as I get ready to step back out onto the concourse. My hand rests on the door handle while I make my final request to him. "Make her forget that I'm not there yet to hold her in my arms. Make her laugh for me. Make her feel good for me, Pete."

"She's in good hands. Literally because my hand are way more magical than yours. One hour asshole." And with that, he hangs up, and I walk out of the bathroom with a smile on my face.

The mother of three, that stands on the outside of the door, glares at me as she takes in the smile on my face. Her little boy who looks like he's four or five is doing what can only be described as the potty dance. She ushers them into the bathroom as soon as I clear the door, practically slamming it in my face. Well fuck, I must have been in there longer than I thought.

Another hour passes by and there is still no word about when any flights will be clear for take off. I am getting nowhere fast. I tried calling in some favors, but no one is close enough to New York to help me. The only hope I have is for Peter to have more luck than I do.

Speaking of the devil, my phone vibrates in my pocket signaling that I have a new text message. I pull it out and break out in a huge smile.

**I should leave your ass there, you know. No matter how much fun we will have, your wife is far better company than you are. I'm sure she'd let me take real good care of her while your gone.**

The bastard. I could fucking kiss him. I know he's found a way for me to get home.

_**Go right ahead you bastard. The last time I was there, I told B all about how you love it in the ass. I'm sure she could accommodate your "special" needs. I'm pretty sure we have a butt plug lying around there with your name on it.**_

I laugh as I type that shit. Although, as an afterthought I think maybe, just maybe he might actually like that. I wonder...

**Get home fucker. My man, Emmett, is waiting for you at the Marine Air Terminal at LaGuardia airport. It's not a fucking jet, but it will get you here. You can thank me later.**

He lets me know he's having a driver meet my here at the airport to take me to LaGuardia. It's about a half hour drive to get there, depending on traffic. My bag will be left behind, but I could care less. One way or another it will make it to Chicago, I can collect it then. Besides all my really important stuff I have in my overhead bag.

I grab my shit and head outside. I figure I will have to be on the look out for my driver. Pete never did tell me who he was sending. Of course as I make it past customs, I realize I didn't have to worry at all about finding the driver, because standing not too far away from me a huge dude is standing there with my name, on a sign.

Now I'm not a small man. But this guy is easily six foot six and damn near three hundred pounds of pure muscle. He looks like he could be a linebacker. Or a defensive end. Not to mention that the tiny sign he is holding only makes him look that much larger.

I quickly make my way over to him. He notices me and smiles. Letting go of the sign with one hand, he holds out his other to shake my hand.

"Whitlock, I presume?" he questions, his voice loud enough to be heard over the noisy airport.

"Yes. I'm assuming Peter sent you here to get me."

"Yup, Peter Pan called out of the blue to tell me he had a friend who needed my help." He holds out his hand for me to shake, "Emmett's, the name."

"Peter Pan?" I smirk when I hear him call Pete that. Bella has been calling him that for years. I had no idea that the rest of his buddies called him that though.

"Eternal child, leader of the lost boys. If the shoe fits...," he laughs. "Well come on, there's no time like the present and I hate to leave my baby all alone with the fucking idiots at the air base. That all you got with you?" he asks pointing at the bag slung over my shoulder.

"This is it, man," I tell him. He nods and takes off towards the door.

He leads me to what I assume is his jeep. I still have no clue how exactly we are going to make it to Chicago. I don't bother asking questions. If I know Peter(and I do), whatever his plans are will at least get me there.

"So, how do you know Pete?"

"We grew up together."

He snorts rather loudly at that. "Bet that was one hell of a childhood. Has he always been bat shit crazy, arrogant, and fearless than a mother fucker?"

"You mean were we constantly getting into trouble, getting arrested every other week, and driving our poor parents to insanity? Then the answer would be a yes." I chuckle remembering the good ole times. Our childhood would be enough to put anyone off of parenting. I can't wait till Peter's daughter gets a few years older, I'm sure she'll give him a run for his money.

"I knew it. That fucker is all kinds of trouble. Well we're here." He pulls off of the main route to the airport and goes onto what looks like an access road. He drives around until we come up on a large building. It almost looks like a warehouse. He pulls into a parking space and hops out of the truck.

"And there's my baby." He heads in the direction of a decent sized, sleek Bell helicopter.

This young pimply faced boy comes running out of the building towards Emmett. He stands and salutes him. Emmett stands tall and proud and salutes back. Right before he fake lunges at the poor kid, scaring the shit out of him, before turning back to wink at me. I chuckle and think that I could really like this guy.

"Is my baby ready for take off, private?"

"Y-yes sir. Both tanks are fully fueled. You're free to take off as soon as you contact flight control."

He smiles and claps the soldier on the shoulder, almost knocking him over with the force of it.

"I knew I could count on you," he says. "Besides, I'd have to kill ya if you messed anything up."

The young kid blanches at Emmett's last statement, obviously scared shitless of the man. Emmett only dismisses him with a wave and calls me over to follow him.

"Kids these days. Putting a little fear in their souls only makes em stronger. Plus it's funny as hell." he laughs. I can't help but laugh with him.

"I know how it is, man. I run this construction firm that gets a steady stream of eighteen to twenty somethin's. Hard as hell to work with em. Mostly suck ups who just salivate at the chance to impress you with their work. It gets pretty funny when you have to yell at em just to keep them from staple gunning their fingers to the wall. I actually got to one of them just a little to late. Blood was everywhere."

"Really? That's cool. I once had this kids who shot his own thumb off. Remind me to tell ya the story some time."

He led me towards the helicopter. I knew a thing or two about helicopters, but I wasn't sure this thing could get me all the way to home.

"Nice chopper. But are you sure this is going to get us all the way to Chicago?"

He runs his hand along the outside of the chopper like a proud poppa and says, "Yeah, man. This baby has flown a lot farther than that. It's got a duel gas tank, so it can get us twice as far as normal choppers do. We should only need to stop and refuel once. Plus this thing flies low, so we can get there at about the same time as a normal flight would. I've been watching the weather and I'm pretty sure we will be clear of the storm. The FAA just has a stick up it's ass, cause it doesn't want to get any lawsuits. All in all, I think we should be there in about three and a half hours. That cool?"

"Works for me."

"Thought it would. Climb aboard." He motions me to sit in the front next to him.

I walk around and climb aboard, placing my bag behind my seat. Emmett, already getting himself seated, tosses me an active noise reduction headset. It comes with a mic so we can talk to each other without background noise. I've used them on several flights before while checking out various sites for construction jobs.

After Emmett has himself situated, he contacts the flight controllers to get permission to taxi out. Several minutes later, we take to the air.

The first half we spend listening to music, bullshitting around. Emmett truly is a funny guy. He tells me all about his wife, Rosalie. Apparently Peter introduced them to each other.

"Did you know he helped me get my wife? I used to be in the air force. A pilot. When I got out, I applied for Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms. They picked me up quickly. I started flying these babies around on raids and transports.

"On one of 'em, we had to meet up with some local undercovers. Peter conveniently forgot to describe what the officers looked like. So when we arrived, there she was. This gorgeous blonde. She was all dressed up like a hooker, right. I had never seen such a beautiful woman. I mean, damn. She looked like a fucking runway model in fishnets. Anyways, I knew we were about to make a bust and the undercovers hadn't shown up yet. Or so I thought. I felt bad. Didn't want to see a pretty thing like her go down with the rest of those pieces of shit. So I went in there, playing the hero, and told her to get the hell out of there. Dragged her, literally, away from the alley. That was until she drop kicked my ass and sucker punched me. She fucking yelled at me for trying to ruin her cover and called me a dumb shit. I was speechless. I mean she damn near kicked my ass. This woman who I still believed was a hooker. Took me a minute to realize what she was saying, and when I did I was pissed. I said one word to her and she understood," he laughs with this far away look in his eye, no doubt going back to that place in time.

"Let me guess. Did the word start with a P and end in an R?"

"Yup. He sure has a way to piss people off."

"Set that shit up, didn't he?" I ask.

"Of course the fucker did. Told me later that he knew Rose and I would be perfect for one another, figured he'd hook us up or some shit. He knew how tough she was and figured I wouldn't be able to resist her. Laughed his ass off when he heard what happened. Rose so kicked his ass before I could get to him. I fell in love right then and there.

"Took me awhile to get her to go out with me though. In the end she just couldn't resist my boyish charm. Been together ever since."

"So your wife's a cop?"

"Yup. Or she was. She went on extended leave when she got pregnant. Wouldn't believe it if you saw her, though. Got a picture right here," he pulls out his wallet and hands me a picture.

I take a look at the photo. There was Emmett next to this drop dead gorgeous blonde. She was laughing at something he said apparently. They fit each other well. He was right, she looked exactly like a runway model. She also bore a striking resemblance to Miss December a few years back in the Sport's Illustrated swimsuit edition. Lucky man.

"She's gorgeous, man. Sounds just like Peter to set that shit up. I grew up with the bastard. Always got me into trouble. Not that I needed any help with that. But with him it was always much worse. He was always there for me though. Even after my parents died. We were sixteen. They were in a car accident and next thing you know I was shipped off to live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin in Chicago. Peter always wrote me. Kept me sane for the most part. It was a hard time. First thing he did when he turned eighteen was to high tail it outta Texas to move to Chicago. Never did thank him for that."

I have no idea why I just brought all that shit up, but we had to talk about something and it just fucking came out.

"My rents died too. Lost them two years ago. Shits hard especially cause Rosie's pregnant. Wanted the kids to know their grandparents. But eh, what can you do? Got a hot ass wife, great job, good friends, and a basement with my own bar in it. What more could you ask for?"

"Damn right. Wait, you have a bar? That's awesome"

"Before she got pregnant Rosie drank like a fish, it was actually her idea to put one in. You and your wife should come over with Pete and Charlotte sometime.

So speaking of wives, yours must be fine as hell for you to go to all this trouble just to save a few hours."

"Man, you have no idea..."

For the next hour I describe to him what Bella looks like and why I want to get back to her so badly. I tell him how fucking angry I was that she didn't come with me, even if I understood. How frustrated I've been without her there with me. He understands. He tells me how hard it is for him to be away from his wife, especially now that she is pregnant.

"We'll be there soon, man. About thirty minutes or so. Soon you'll be back in your wife," he grins.

"Don't you mean 'with' my wife?" I shoot him a sly grin.

"Nope."

And that is all that is said between us before we come upon O'hare airport. He has to circle twice before being allowed to land.

We both hop off the chopper and he directs me towards the door that leads to the main terminal in the airport. He turns in my direction and shakes my hand.

"Well it was nice to meet you Jasper. Anytime you want a ride just let me know, man."

"Thanks, Emmett. If there is anything you ever need I'll be sure to tell Peter about it so he can get it for you," I say with a smile. He laughs.

"You're cool people, Jazz my man. Go home and fuck the shit out of your wife."

And with that, he's gone. He turns and runs back toward his helicopter. I owe Peter big time for introducing me to Emmett. I'm never going to let him know that, of course.

I pull out my cell phone to read the time. Fuck, it's late but it's not that late. It only took us a little over three hours to get here. I already sent Peter a text informing him that I would be landing soon. Now all I have to do is find a cab so I could get home to catch them in the act.

As I step into a cab it finally hits me that I am home. Knowing that Bella is only fifteen minutes away from me makes me hard as hell. I can only imagine what I'm going to walk into when I get home. She has no idea what's coming. As long as it involves my wife naked, I'm a happy man. This is going to be great.

Authors Note: I finally updated! Please don't hate me that it stopped there! I'm working on it. I decided to go a different way than I originally was going to take the story. It works much better for me and is easier for me to write. There is only one chapter left, so, yeah...


End file.
